I Would Do Anything For You
by The Royal Gleek
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at West McKinley High School and love is in the air, but when Blaine can't find a song for the lesson for Glee Club, what will he do to show his love for Kurt? ONESHOT. COMPLETE. KLAINE.


Don't own anything. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay among the crumpled pile of sheets, pillows, and sheets of guitar chords. He needed to have a love song for Glee Club, especially for Kurt. It was all going to waste. He might as well give up and sing him Teenage Dream again. But he couldn't give up. He grabbed his laptop and turned on iTunes. He clicked the "Shuffle" option and went to homework.<p>

As he was finishing up his Algebra sheet, a song started to play, and the lyrics seemed familiar:

"_Oo la la, I've fallen in love, and its better this time than ever before._

_Oo la la, I've fallen in love, and its better this time than I've ever known."_

He turned over to his laptop, dashed over to the bed like an untamed animal, and started the song over again. The song was called "I Would Do Anything for You" by Foster the people, and the lyrics just screamed "Kurt" at him. He searched up chords and guitar tutorials and by midnight, he knew it perfectly, and knew the words. He was prepared.

He had a love song that would woo Kurt head over heels, and maybe even the girls.

* * *

><p>The New Directions had sat through lots of love songs, including Finn and Rachel singing "Bleed" by Hot Chelle Rae, Santana sang "We Found Love" by Rihanna, and Artie sang "Love in This Club" by Usher. It was finally Blaine's turn, so he grabbed a guitar and sat on a metal stool in the middle of the room by a piano.<p>

"This song is dedicated to Kurt.", he turned to Kurt, who was grinning happily, "I love you. Happy Valentine's day."

The girl's awed, and the boys just sighed, hoping they could get suave romance techniques from Blaine.

Blaine started to play, and then his smooth voice filled the air.

"_Never wanna stand up for myself_

_Never wanna get in the way, I said it_

_I don't know what the plan is, _

_But you can share with me, 'cause I'll _

_Be listening here, _

_To everything you say, I won't turn away_

_And I will listen, open up my heart and_

_I must say that I love you, so_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known"_

Blaine looked up to see Kurt smiling, and- Wait. Were those _tears _in his eyes? Blaine had made Kurt cry. Cry pleased tears, at least. Blaine beamed, and continued to play.

"_Every day is a battle i face_

_Strange life i live but its what you've decided_

_I'll give it all into your hands, _

_Do what you will with me, and oh_

_I'll smile when you speak_

_Remember all those times I was hoping for something_

_And shaking my head from all I have done_

_But you never left me_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known"_

Blaine leaped off the stool and walked to were Kurt sat, still playing the guitar and singing.

"_Give it up for you, I would give it up for you_

_I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

_I have fallen in love_

_I have fallen in love_

_I have fallen in love"_

Applause filled the room, and Kurt wiped away his tears. Then, Blaine reached to kiss Kurt. As their lips met, it seemed like it was just them. Just them in this crazy, messed up world.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too." Kurt responded, before yet another kiss.

* * *

><p>I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL GUYS.<p>

I haven't made a fan fiction since this summer. I'm so ashamed. But, I'm back with a Valentine's Day fic, hurr hurr.

Oh, I am OBSESSED with Foster the People, and their album Torches is on my Christmas list this year. I mean, its love.

OH, BY THE WAY. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW PROMO? HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIAT. LOVE EXPLOSIONS LOVE EXPLOSONS. AND GAY BARS.

_YOU! I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR!_


End file.
